Ciarán Hinds
|décès = |lieu = Belfast, Irlande du Nord |nationalité = Britannique |job = Acteur |activité = 1981- |personnage = Mance Rayder |saisons = 3, 4, 5 |prem. apparition = "Valar Dohaeris" |dern. apparition = "Les Guerres à venir" |imdb_id = 0001354 |allocine_id = 11852 |instagram_id = |twitter_user = }}Ciarán Hinds est un acteur britannique, né le 9 février 1953 à Belfast en Irlande du Nord. Il interprète le rôle de Mance Rayder dans la troisième, quatrième & cinquième saison de Game of Thrones. Filmographie Cinéma *1981 : Excalibur de John Boorman : Lot *1989 : Le Cuisinier, le voleur, sa femme et son amant de Peter Greenaway : Cory *1989 : Le Mahabharata : Ashwattaman *1990 : December Bride de Thaddeus O'Sullivan : Franck Echlin *1995 : Circle of Friends de Pat O'Connor : Professeur Flynn *1995 : Persuasion de Roger Michell : Capitaine Frederick *1996 : Some Mother's Son de Terry George *1997 : Oscar and Lucinda de Gillian Armstrong *1998 : Titanic Town de Roger Michell *2000 : Le Poids de l'eau de Kathryn Bigelow *2002 : La Somme de toutes les peurs de Phil Alden Robinson : Alexander Nemerov *2002 : Les Sentiers de la perdition de Sam Mendes *2003 : Lara Croft : Tomb Raider, le berceau de la vie de Jan de Bont : le docteur Jonathan Reiss *2003 : Veronica Guerin de Joel Schumacher *2003 : Calendar Girls de Nigel Cole : Rod *2004 : Le Fantôme de l'Opéra de Joel Schumacher *2005 : The Statement de Norman Jewison *2005 : Mickybo and Me *2006 : Munich de Steven Spielberg *2006 : Miami Vice : Deux flics à Miami de Michael Mann : Agent du FBI Fujima *2006 : Amazing Grace de Michael Apted *2006 : La Nativité de Catherine Hardwicke : Hérode Ier le Grand *2007 : My Name Is Hallam Foe (Hallam Foe) de David Mackenzie *2007 : Margot va au mariage de Noah Baumbach *2007 : There Will Be Blood de Paul Thomas Anderson *2008 : Stop-Loss de Kimberly Peirce : Roy King *2008 : Bons baisers de Bruges de Martin McDonagh : Père McHenry *2008 : Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day de Bharat Nalluri : Joe Blumfield *2008 : Ca$h d'Éric Besnard : Barnes *2008 : The Tale of Despereaux de Sam Fell (voix) : Botticelli *2009 : La Montagne ensorcelée (Race to Witch Mountain) de Andy Fickman *2009 : The Eclipse de Conor McPherson d'après une nouvelle de Billy Roche *2009 : Life During Wartime de Todd Solondz qui se présente comme une suite de Happiness *(1998) *2010 : L'Affaire Rachel Singer de John Madden : David Poretz (le personnage jeune est joué par Sam Worthington) *2010 : Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort (partie 1) de David Yates : Abelforth Dumbledore *2011 : Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort (partie 2) de David Yates : Abelforth Dumbledore *2011 : Le Rite de Mikael Hafstrom : Père Xavier *2011 : Salvation Boulevard de George Ratliff *2011 : La Taupe de Tomas Alfredson : Roy Bland *2012 : La Dame en Noir de James Watkins : Samuel Daily *2012 : John Carter de Andrew Stanton : Tardos Mors *2012 : Ghost Rider 2 : L'Esprit de vengeance de Mark Neveldine et Brian Taylor : Roarke / Le Diable *2013 : The Sea de Stephen Brown : Max Morden *2013 : La Reine des Neiges de Chris Buck et Jennifer Lee : Grand Pabbie (voix) *2013 : Closed Circuit de John Crowley : Devlin *2015 : Hitman: Agent 47 d'Aleksander Bach : Peter Aaron Litvenko *2015 : Last Days in the Desert de Rodrigo García : le père *2016 : K.O. - Bleed for This (Bleed for This) de Ben Younger : Angelo Pazienza *2016 : Silence de Martin Scorsese : le père Valignano *2017 : Red Sparrow de Francis Lawrence : Zyugonov *2017 : Justice League de Zack Snyder: Steppenwolf Télévision *1993 : Suspect numéro 1 (épisode 3) *1993 : The Man who Cried *1994 : Les Mémoires de Sherlock Holmes *1996 : Cold Lazarus de Dennis Potter *1997 : Jane Eyre de Robert Young *2006 : Rome : Jules César *2009 : Insoupçonnable *2012 : Political Animals *2013-2015 : Le Trône de fer : Mance Rayder en:Ciarán Hinds de:Ciarán Hinds pl:Ciarán Hinds ru:Киаран Хайндс Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Second rôle Catégorie:Rôle terminé